Transfusion of red blood cells stored for longer than two weeks has been associated with increased rates of infection, a prolonged hospital length of stay, and increased mortality rates in intensive care unit patients and patients undergoing cardiovascular surgery (Triulzi et al., Transfus Apher Sci 2010; 43:95-106). Prolonged storage of red blood cells causes marked biochemical, mechanical, and functional alterations in erythrocytes, termed collectively the “storage lesion” (Kim-Shapiro et al., Transfusion 2011; 51:844-51). Compositions and methods are needed to reduce or eliminate adverse effects associated with transfusion of stored red blood cells.